


Aftermath

by DeviSan



Series: Tales of Coffee [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Collaboration, Established Relationship, M/M, Mentioned Donquixote Doflamingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 10:23:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17681642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviSan/pseuds/DeviSan
Summary: The Blonde could not describe the feeling that got a hold on him, as he saw his boyfriend leave the bathroom while wearing one of his blue hoodies. Something primal. He thought that his heart would burst in his chest, too full of love.-Can be read without reading the first part-





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> The wonderful artist _seequret illustrated a part of this fanfic. Go check their amazing art-account!

Aftermath

 

\- written by DeviSan, illustrated by [_seequret](https://twitter.com/_seequret)

 

 

 

 

Two days after the coffee machine-incident Rocinante stood in front of the mirror.

“Uhm …” He turned around with a frown on his face. Not only did the Hoodie not match his style (Yes! He had a style). It also restricted his movements.

This was not what Rocinante had in mind, when he took one of Laws favorite hoodies and tried to put it on! Not only did he hear the seams creak from time to time, he was also sure that some of them did not survive the tension Rocinante had put on them.

The Blonde was built far bulkier than Law. His boyfriend had a rather slender figure, meanwhile Rocinante’s torso was sturdily built and his shoulders were way wider than Laws. He tried to lift his arms, just to hear another seam give in.

“Oh.”  
He should have done this with a different Hoodie, not with one of Laws favorites. He was going to kill him. This was how he, Donquixote Rocinante, would die. Restricted in a too small Hoodie, half suffocated, half cut into pieces by his boyfriend.  
“Hmpf.”

If only Law had not looked so good in Rocinante’s sweater. The Blonde could not describe the feeling that got a hold on him, as he saw his boyfriend leave the bathroom while wearing one of his blue hoodies. Something primal. He thought that his heart would burst in his chest, too full of love. He had wanted to claim and mark. An unusual urge for him. Rocinante was by no means a possessive boyfriend. Never had been. He understood very well that Law needed time for himself and that the dark-haired man enjoyed most of his free time alone. Well, a lot of free time was not exactly the right wording, considering he was planning to finish his studies a year prior to standard time.

Law enjoyed brooding hours and hours over his lecture notes and medical books. Days were spend in the laboratories at universities, practical anatomy lessons, dissecting, skinning and what else Law had to do there. Most of the things grossed Rocinante out. He still listened to Law, whenever he wanted to talk about these things. He seemed rather excited about cutting open humans… One of the few things that actually got him to talk. Law was introverted and taciturn. In addition to that, he often answered (if he answered) in a rather blunt way, sometimes going far in the direction of being savage. Most people were put off by that.

Rocinante had worked himself through that shell of Law and found a person inside, that he wanted to love and hold dear until the end of his life. Law had been there for him and supported him through quite a few fights with his brother, as well as the break-up with his fiancée. On the other hand, Rocinante had helped Law through the first years of university and the huge student debts. Giving him a place to stay and a person to talk to, whenever he felt like the worries were circling him and negative thoughts were crushing him down. Suppressed memories washing over him like waves. He had made Law go out and actually find a few friends, helping the boy with his unsocial behavior.

It took him a while to realize, that their friendship had turned into something more. Rocinante had been the first to admit. Slowly, he had realized that the warmth he felt around Law was more than a deep friendship. It was different from what he felt around coworkers and other friends.

It had been a time of confusion and Insecurities. What if Law rejected him? What if those feelings were misinterpreted by him? Rocinante had never been with a man before. In addition to that, Law had never been with another person at all.

It took some time for Rocinante to admit his feelings and even longer, to accept them. After coming out to Law, all his insecurities were swept away by Laws acceptance.

As unsocial, blunt and bratty Law might have been from time to time. At that moment, it seemed like he had known for a long time, as if he had just waited for Rocinante to be sure of his feelings.

He could still remember Laws words.

_“We are living together. We are doing all things couples do. Not that I know, but.. you know.”_

_There was the hint of a smile on Laws lips, as he looked up to Cora-sans blushed face. He stepped closer, reaching out for the hand of the Blonde._

_“We can try it out. If you want of course. Cora-san?”_

“Cora-san?”

Yes. There had been a question in his words. Maybe Law had not been so sure about this, as he had tried to make it look. Maybe he had also been scared, that they could lose their friendship. Possible…

“Cora-san?” The way he had said his name. Rocinante could remember it clearly. It sounded so vivid, nearly as if-.  Rocinante’s head snapped towards the door and he stumbled forward, trying to lock it. Oh no. He had been daydreaming, again!

  
“D-do not come in!” He shouted, maybe a bit too loud, maybe sounding a bit too worried and panicked. Oh no, no no. Did he forget the time again? He thought, he had more than enough time left, to clean this mess. He also needed to get rid of the evidences. No. No. No!

  
Law frowned. If his boyfriend was panicking like this, something was up. This voice usually meant that the other one was up to no good. He opened the door at the same time with Rocinante losing balance and falling face-forward to the ground. With a loud **thump** and a painful gasp the heavy body crashed on the wooden floor...

Rocinante wished, once again, for the ground to open up and swallow him whole. His face was burning when he looked up to the other one. Law would be pissed. He disliked it, if people touched his things without permission.  
More than once things like this had ended in an argument. Just because Rocinante wanted to do a favor, like washing Laws clothes. Somehow, he had managed to make them shrink, because apparently, he washed them too hot. There was also one incident with a flatiron that he was not allowed talking about (and neither was he allowed to use one ever again. Not that Rocinante intended, considering the trip to the hospital, considering the remaining ugly scar on his broad chest).

 

“H-hey, Law!” The Blonde tried to smile. A big grin to hide the embarrassment written on his face. He was not successful. Slowly he got up, raising to his full height. He was more than a head taller than the other one and still he felt incredible small under Laws knowing gaze. Law noticed the Hoodie. Of course, he did.  Law was very observant after all.

The tight fabric was stretching visible over Rocinante’s defined chest. Like a second skin, it stuck to his firm body. The black print in the middle of his torso started to tear.

Rocinante swallowed dryly, gazing at Law. Was he angry...? Oh, fuck. Yes, he was.  
“What are you doing there?”  
Law stepped inside, closing the bedroom door and locking it behind. He licked his dry lips, cold eyes meeting the startled look of his boyfriend.  
“I, err- uhm, Law...?”  
Oh, there was that voice. Apparently, Law was in a bossy mood

 “Law, mh...”  
He extended his arms, wanted to pull the other one close, but raising his arms felt difficult with the tight fabric restricting him. Another squeak of the threads holding together the fabric and Rocinante halted. That… did not sound good.

“If you destroy my hoodie, you can move to the couch for the next month”

The other man whispered before stepping closer. Rocinante did refrain from moving. He remained completely still. Law circled him, licked his lips while doing so. He wanted to be mad. Once again, Rocinante had overstepped his boundaries. They had talked oh so many times about this. Why did he have to touch his clothes? As if, his clothes had not already suffered enough under their relationship! He glanced behind Rocinante and frowned. Oh no. He had not just emptied half the wardrobe to find this Hoodie. He was going to kill Rocinante. He would kill his boyfriend. Maybe he should crack open his skull and examine his brain. Was it possible to find the reason for Rocinante’s clumsiness in there? Law was positive about it.

He liked cleanliness. Things had to be in order. His side of the wardrobe was neatly organized. Clothes folded and put away, sorted after color and type, while Rocinante’s part looked like a disaster. Law was sure, that he had been tidier as teenager than Rocinante was now! It was an absolute mess. Colorful shirts were mixed between plain looking sweater vests. In the middle of the mixture were some Jeans, some socks and his briefs. It was a nightmare! Law had tried to tidy, clean and organize. It was a futile attempt. By now, he had given up any hope in changing his boyfriend’s wardrobe behavior. Sacrifices had to be made in a relationship. Big sacrifices…

Then again, Law was surprised that he was not exactly mad at him. At least, it was not the only thing he felt right now. Rocinante wearing his Hoodie. His scent, sweet and smoky at the same time, a bit like burned caramel, would linger on his clothes. He liked that thought. It was, as if he could carry a bit of Cora-san wherever he went. At least, as long as he would wear that Hoodie.

Rocinante tensed under the touch of Law. He let his finger run over the seam at the side of the Hoodie. Feeling how stretched the fabric felt under his scrutinizing touch.

“I should be mad at you. Cora-san.” His voice was a soft whisper, as he stood behind the other one, smirking. He knew it made Corazon nervous, when the other one could not see him during an argument. It nearly felt, as if he felt threatened by him in these situations.

“I do not know how many times I told you not to touch my clothes.”  
“Law!”  
Rocinante whined. He noticed by now. Law was not mad, not anymore. He wanted to play. This was not his I-am-mad-voice. It was far from that.

“Explain yourself.” Law’s voice was a soft whisper against his back, as he leaned in, pressing his body against the backside of Corazon. He made sure, that Cora-san had to focus on his words, listening to him carefully. Meanwhile his fingers wandered to the others chest, feeling the print of his hoodie there. Damaged.

“Uhm...” Rocinante closed his eyes. Okay, he had been right! Law wanted to play the dominant one! He smiled to himself. A little grin appearing on his face, while Law could not see it. Law had a bossy behavior from time to time, but usually as soon as they were touching, he preferred to let Rocinante take control. Right now, it felt different. Not that Rocinante minded. 

He could feel his boyfriends’ fingers wandering over his chest, caressing him while feeling the print. Did he want to tease him? Or did Law try to figure out how damaged the chest piece was? Probably the latter…

Both was fine, as long as Rocinante was getting some physical attention from his partner. It was rare these days with Law being busy in university and himself working extra hours. Rocinante had not expected Law being so touchy so soon again!

“Law. Do you remember a couple of days ago?” When Law did not respond, he explained further. “The coffee-machine-incident?”

The soft caressed turned into a scratch of his chest. Yes. Now Law remembered. Dark hours in his life.

“I liked the way my Hoodie looked on you. I liked how you put it on, even though you are picky about your clothes. I thought, maybe you like it too, when I wear something of you!”  
And to be a little honest, Rocinante always had been jealous of his past-girlfriends who could borrow and wear his clothes. They could wear his oversized wardrobe, feeling comfy and safe in his too big shirts and jumpers and he was not able to put theirs on! Not that he minded wearing a _girly_ shirt. Most of his clothes had some kind of hearts, bears or stuff like that on them. The only problem had been their size, way too small for him. He had hoped that with Law being a man as well, the size problem would not have been that difficult. Oh, how wrong he had been.

“You thought, if you put on a hoodie of mine, it has to be my favorite. Not any random one. Not a plain black one, which cannot be damaged like this. No. It had to be the yellow one. The one you bought me years ago. Right after we got together. Instead of just asking you surprise me with half a ripped Hoodie because you do not realize that it is at least three sizes too small?”

  
Silence.

Law sighed, pressing his forehead against Rocinante’s back. As much as he had wanted to _play_ earlier, right now he was not sure if he wanted to shake his boyfriend or cuddle with him. Goofy Cora-san.

“You are unbelievable” he sighed heavily before breaking away from Rocinante. “Can you put your arms up a bit more? I help you getting free.”

With a frown, Rocinante raised his limbs, staring at the other one.

“Stop sulking. If I make you think, destroying my clothes will get me in the mood.” While talking he tried to pull the Hoodie over Corazon’s head. He got quite a glimpse of, what it must feel like to deliver a child. Big head, too tight tunnel, ripping-. He was definitely not in the mood anymore.  “No. You would probably make me go to university naked. I would not have a single pair of pants left to wear.”

  
“I am not pouting! And hmpf. Watch it! Do not rip out my hair!” He whined. God dammit. How did he even manage to put it on in the first place?! “As if I am that desperate!” He knew very well to give his partners the time they need! They had been dating for nearly a year, only gentle touches and hot make-out sessions, before they had shared more intimacy with each other!  
“And ouch!” It was quite a struggle to get rid of the Hoodie but after a final pull Rocinante fell backwards, landing on his behind, while Law held his Hoodie like he won some kind of a price.

“You are not?” Law slowly raised one eyebrow, wet tongue gliding over his lower lip, before he inspected the piece of cloth. Good. No permanent damage. The print had suffered, the seams as well. At least he could still wear it. After folding the piece neatly, he put the Hoodie back into the wardrobe before returning to Corazon. Why was he still sitting on the carpet in front of their bed? Was it so comfortable? Apparently. Idiot boyfriend. Way too attractive with his ruffled hair und blushed face.

Rocinante stretched his hands towards Law, gesturing him to move closer. As soon as the other one was in his range, he pulled Law towards him. The Blonde laughed when Law lost his balance and landed on top of him. Laws pointy knees were digging in his thighs. It hurt. Rocinante did not mind. It was worth it!

“Mhmhm” With a happy hum he wrapped his big arms around Law, pressing the slender body against his own.

“Got you.” He beamed, grin spreading on his face, while Law seemed rather grumpy. At least he was not trying to get up, instead he rested his head on Corazon’s shoulder, abusing it as bony pillow.

“Mean. I wanted to help you get up” He murmured against the warm skin.

“Oh? That is cute, but I captured you! Mine!”

Law frowned before biting the offered shoulder. Corazon’s entire chest started to shake with laughter. Law could not rest on him like this! His head was vibrating, due to the movement! Another bite.  
“Hey!” Rocinante continued to laugh and giggle, while turning his head to the side, trying to reach the others neck. He wanted to give him a little love bite.  
“…!!” Law moved away, pulling his shoulders up and saving his neck from the vicious attack.

“No.” He tried to remain grumpy, which was incredible difficult considering how hard Corazon tried to attack his neck. He could feel tall hands sneaking up his lower back, rubbing little circles there.

“Law! You are mean!” Silence.  
„Law!!“  
Silence.  
„Law~ will you let me touch your neck, if I- “He tilted his head backwards, looking at the pile of clothes he had made, while figuring out which Hoodie of Law to wear. It was a mess. He was amazed Law did not go berserk over it.

“If I, uhm, help you clean that stuff? We can organize my… wardrobe too, if you want!”

In an instant Law tilted his head to the side, giving Corazon access. No need for a verbal reply.

“That was easy. Too easy.” Rocinante murmured to himself, before kissing Law’s neck.

“And Law?” He nuzzled his nose against Laws neck. “I would never let you go to university while being naked. All mine! Mine!”

“Hmpf.” Again, he did not receive a proper reply from Law. Corazon did not mind. He never minded. He understood the other one without words.

 

* * *

 

 

It was their first shared free day in weeks. Law had endured his exam-phase and finished some of the papers for his practical course. After passing each exam with top-grades and getting the approval, that he was allowed to enter the final phase of his studying, they had decided on celebrating. There was no better way, to celebrate than staying at home and enjoying each other’s company. Something that had come a little bit too short in the last weeks.

They had enjoyed breakfast in bed. Afterwards they had moved over to the living room, crashing down on the cushions and just lazing around. It felt like heaven to the Blonde. No business calls, no available times for the family, no brooding over lecture notes and no chemical stenches sticking to clothes, skin and hair. Heaven.

Rocinante was laying behind Law on the Couch. His body was pressed closely to Laws slender frame. One of his hands had snuck under Laws oversized shirt. He caressed the warm skin, plastering little kisses and pecks over his Laws shoulder at the same time.

“Law~” It almost sounded like a little plea, when his hand moved higher, thumb circling the nipple. Rocinante smiled, when he felt it harden under his thumb.

“I need a new Hoodie.” It would have been a normal statement, but the pouting undertone in Laws voice proved Rocinante different. He gently bit down in Laws shoulder, not knowing how to react.

 “And why do you tell me that… _now_?” He mumbled against the soft skin, before kissing the little bite mark.

“Wanted to tell you, before you get too _excited_ , you know.” Law was glad, that Rocinante could not see his face. There was a little smirk. It indicated how much he enjoyed teasing his partner. Law liked playing hard to get. It was a fun thing to do, with a partner as eager and willing like Rocinante.

“Hmpf.” There was a deep sigh and Rocinante rolled on his back. Too excited Law said? Well, too bad! He could feel his hard member straining against the fabric of his shorts. Too late.

“Owh. Come on.” Law rolled over on top of Rocinante. They locked eyes for a moment, before Law gave him a little peck on the lips. “Winter is coming and I do not want to freeze my ass off. The top laboratory is always freezing.”  
Rocinante sighed and let his hands rest on Laws lower back, before sliding them a little bit deeper.  
“Why don’t you order them online?”  
“Because you said, you wanted new clothes too. Your last Hoodie did not survive the cooking incident, right?”

 

Silence.

  
“Thought so. Take a cold shower, get ready and…-“ His amber eyes started to glint, when he felt the relentless massage of his behind, “Get your hands off, if you want to keep them!”

Slowly, very slowly Rocinante lowered them and closed his eyes in defeat. Law was such a tease. With a little glare, Law got up, leaving Rocinante behind in his state of arousal and wanting.

While Rocinante took a (hopefully cold) shower, Law changed into rather warm clothes. With a warm dark-blue Hoodie and some comfy jeans, he waited for Rocinante to finish his shower. It took the Blonde some time, until he left the bathroom, naked.

  
“Cora-san” Law sighed and crossed his arms in front of his chest, trying to resist the urge to look at the others body. It was not, that he was embarrassed by the nude. It was just, that the other’s touches, his trying and wanting, affected Law too. Before they indulged in any carnal pleasures (yes, Law named it that way), he wanted to get things done!  
By now he knew, as soon as he let Cora-san get into it, they would not leave the bed for quite some time. Law was not going to do some stupid shopping after being sore in many different places.

“You are no fun” Rocinante grumbled before finally putting on some clothes. “Okay, I am ready now. Where do you want to go? Any place special in mind? We could get some coffee too”  
The nearest shopping mall was in the middle of the city. There were many different shops, cafes, smaller restaurants and bars. They had to drive there anyway, they could also spend some couple time there.

“As much as you disliked the idea of going to the city earlier, you seem rather eager now.” Law noticed and leaned against him for a second. A simple touch, a small gesture of showing Cora-san how much he appreciated it.

“You love the coffee from the small Café in the city. And I love you~” Rocinante grinned, when he noticed the frown in Laws face.

“Awh, c’mon.” He laughed before taking his keys and leaving the apartment. Law trailed behind him, smiling a bit to himself. Stupid, goofy boyfriend.

 

Once they entered the shopping mall, Law took the lead. Rocinante just walked next to him, wondering why Law suddenly seemed like he had a specific goal in mind. During the few times, they had gone shopping together, it was more of a getting to the first shop, checking if they had clothes in Rocinante’s size and then leaving as fast as possible. Sadly, it still took some time to find fitting jeans for the Blonde. His above average size made it difficult to find clothes in average shops. Law was more choosy than Rocinante, but at least he had a wide variety of clothes to choose from. So even with his picky attitude, he still found fitting clothes easier.

“Since when do you bother with this shop?” Rocinante raised one eyebrow before eyeing the well-known brand. It was one of the most famous shops for big and tall people. The wide range of different coloured clothes were a bit too much for Laws taste. At least according to his own sayings.

“Since I went there to get a new Hoodie for you and found something.” His voice was quieter than usual and he avoided Rocinante’s eyes. A clear indicator that he was trying not to blush.  
“Just follow me” Now Law sounded annoyed. Rocinante grinned. It was rather cute in his opinion. The Blonde trailed behind Law, nearly running into his boyfriend, when he stopped in one of the corners in the shop.  
“There.” While pointing towards a few pieces of clothing Law looked up to his boyfriend. Hopefully he would like it!    
“….Law!” With one quick pull, Rocinante pressed Law towards his chest, holding him close in a tight a hug, “….These look perfect! I just hope that they have them in the fitting size.”  
Law sighed, leaning against the taller one. Oh please, no one should see them like this. Law had never been fond of public display of affection. People hugging, groping and kissing in public had always weirded him out...

  
“Cora-san?” He looked up, smiling in a sly way, “I told the cashier to put two of them aside… for us. Urgh- Cora- I cannot breathe!”  
Rocinante squeezed him even tighter, restraining not only Laws movement, but also his ability to breathe.  
“Oh, sorry, uhm- I am just happy. How, when, why?!”  
Law turned his head to the side, feeling a bit embarrassed. Of course, he had expected Rocinante to be happy. He just had not expected an outburst of emotion like this.

“I was frustrated, because you had to work over-time, even though we wanted to cook together. I had already left university, so I tried to distract myself. Went shopping and well, found these hoodies. I called yesterday if they still had them in our sizes.”

Rocinante nodded, before he noticed something.  
“ _Our_ sizes?”  
“Yes, our sizes. One for you, one for me. I do not want you to ever ruin one of my Hoodies again with that big chest of yours” He poked his index finger against the others chest, glaring at him.

“So whenever you feel the need to take my clothes now. Hmpf. Oi. Cora-san. If you cry, you will sleep on the couch tonight!” With these words, Law turned around and walked towards the cashier table. Even though Law was sure, that the Hoodies would fit, he still wanted to let Rocinante try them on!

The Blonde meanwhile stood in the corner of the shop. His eyes still watery. Laws threat was probably the only thing, stopping him from crying in the middle of the shop. Oh yes, he was the emotional one. He had cried more than once in their relationship because of … cute things the other one had done. Much to Laws embarrassment.

“No tears Corazon!” Law said in a hard voice, before pushing something warm and fluffy and rose-coloured into his hands.  
“Try it on, hmpf, I will try on the blue one.”  
“Yeah, uhm.. Thank you.”  
He went into the changing cabin next to the one Law was in, before taking a closer look at the Hoodie. It was a soft pastel pink colour and it felt really soft and nice. He could definitely get used to that fabric. He pressed it against his chest, sighing because of the warmth the felt. As coldhearted as Law might seem from time to time, these moments showed clearly, how much Law felt for him.

 

Law had pulled the Hoodie over his shirt, before looking into the mirror. The light-blue colour with a hint of teal suited him. It reminded him of the bear-Hoodie he had stolen from Corazon. The heart symbol on the right side of his chest was not printed onto the fabric, but embroidered. Like this it should last longer…

“Owh, you also have a little heart?” Rocinante asked after leaving the changing room.  
“You look wonderful in the hoodie!” There was a big grin on Rocinante’s face, when he approached Law and stood next to him. With his arm around the other one, he looked into the mirror. Rose and Blue. Embroidered heart left and right. This was wonderful.  
“Law. This is the best idea ever.” He leaned down towards the other one, kissing him gently on the forehead. The hoodie might warm his body but Law warmed his heart.

 

* * *

 

 

♥

 

 


End file.
